At2g01180.1/Structure
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& BEGIN /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Successfully read 2 file paths from WYRM_file_paths.txt generic_input /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/ generic_output /usr/local/www/html/proteins/htdocs/results/ Sequence file type = 3 Sequence type = 3 Got here 1 Got here 2 Got here 3 Sequence 1 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Sequence 2 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Read 2 amino_acid sequences from PIR Sequence file /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/At2g01180_2a96_A.pir.txt Assigned types to 302 residues in Sequence 2-01180-1, 0 remain unknown Assigned types to 161 residues in Sequence 2a96_A, 141 remain unknown Successfully read 576 entries for residue match scoring matrix /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/BLOSUM62.dat Read the residue match scoring matrix /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/BLOSUM62.dat Translated sequence file At2g01180_2a96_A.pir.txt into sequence alignment. >2A96.pdb Made from 6960 ATOM records in 2A96.pdb QPFHSPEESVNSQFYLPPPPGNDDPAFRYDKEAYFKGYAIKGSPRWKQAA EDADISVENIARIFSPVVGAKISPKDTPETWNMLQNLLKVGGYYATASAK KYYMRTRPFVLFNHSTCRPEDENTLRKDGSYPSGHTAYSTLLALVLSQAR PERAQELARRGWEFGQSRVICGAHWQSDVDAGRYVGAVEFARLQTIPAFQ KSLAKVREELNDKNNLLMQPFHSPEESVNSQFYLPPPPGNDDPAFRYDKE AYFKGYAIKGSPRWKQAAEDADISVENIARIFSPVVGAKISPKDTPETWN MLQNLLKVGGYYATASAKKYYMRTRPFVLFNHSTCRPEDENTLRKDGSYP SGHTAYSTLLALVLSQARPERAQELARRGWEFGQSRVICGAHWQSDVDAG RYVGAVEFARLQTIPAFQKSLAKVREELNDKNNLLSQPFHSPEESVNSQF YLPPPPGNDDPAFRYDKEAYFKGYAIKGSPRWKQAAEDADISVENIARIF SPVVGAKISPKDTPETWNMLQNLLKVGGYYATASAKKYYMRTRPFVLFNH STCRPEDENTLRKDGSYPSGHTAYSTLLALVLSQARPERAQELARRGWEF GQSRVICGAHWQSDVDAGRYVGAVEFARLQTIPAFQKSLAKVREELNDKN NLLMQPFHSPEESVNSQFYLPPPPGNDDPAFRYDKEAYFKGYAIKGSPRW KQAAEDADISVENIARIFSPVVGAKISPKDTPETWNMLQNLLKVGGYYAT ASAKKYYMRTRPFVLFNHSTCRPEDENTLRKDGSYPSGHTAYSTLLALVL SQARPERAQELARRGWEFGQSRVICGAHWQSDVDAGRYVGAVEFARLQTI PAFQKSLAKVREELNDKNNLLS Best alignment: 2A96.pdb 278 IARIFSPVVGAKISPKDTPETWNMLQNLLKVGGYYATASAKKYYMRTRPF 327 IARIFSPVVGAKISPKDTPETWNMLQNLLKVGGYYATASAKKYYMRTRPF 2a96_A 1 IARIFSPVVGAKISPKDTPETWNMLQNLLKVGGYYATASAKKYYMRTRPF 50 2A96.pdb 328 VLFNHSTCRPEDENTLRKDGSYPSGHTAYSTLLALVLSQARPERAQELAR 377 VLFNHSTCRPEDENTLRKDGSYPSGHTAYSTLLALVLSQARPERAQELAR 2a96_A 51 VLFNHSTCRPEDENTLRKDGSYPSGHTAYSTLLALVLSQARPERAQELAR 100 2A96.pdb 378 RGWEFGQSRVICGAHWQSDVDAGRYVGAVEFARLQTIPAFQKSLAKVREE 427 RGWEFGQSRVICGAHWQSDVDAGRYVGAVEFARLQTIPAFQKSLAKVREE 2a96_A 101 RGWEFGQSRVICGAHWQSDVDAGRYVGAVEFARLQTIPAFQKSLAKVREE 150 2A96.pdb 428 LNDKNNLLSQ 437 LNDKNNLLS+ 2a96_A 151 LNDKNNLLSK 160 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ILE 86 index1 281 path 81 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LYS 94 index1 289 path 89 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue THR 119 index1 314 path 114 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue SER 121 index1 316 path 116 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LYS 123 index1 318 path 118 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ARG 128 index1 323 path 123 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ARG 130 index1 325 path 125 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue PRO 131 index1 326 path 126 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue CYS 140 index1 335 path 148 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue SER 153 index1 348 path 161 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue PRO 155 index1 350 path 163 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue SER 156 index1 351 path 164 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLY 157 index1 352 path 165 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue HIS 158 index1 353 path 166 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue THR 159 index1 354 path 167 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue SER 162 index1 357 path 170 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 169 index1 364 path 177 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue SER 170 index1 365 path 178 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLY 188 index1 383 path 211 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue SER 190 index1 385 path 213 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ARG 191 index1 386 path 214 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue VAL 192 index1 387 path 215 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue HIS 197 index1 392 path 220 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ASP 201 index1 396 path 224 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue VAL 202 index1 397 path 225 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ALA 204 index1 399 path 227 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLY 205 index1 400 path 228 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLY 209 index1 404 path 232 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ALA 214 index1 409 path 237 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted 29 residues for visualization Wrote PyMOL macro into file /usr/local/www/html/proteins/htdocs/results/At2g01180_2a96_A.pir.txt.2A96.pdb.conservation.pml The program /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues At2g01180_2a96_A.pir.txt PIR amino_acid 2A96.pdb _ 100.0 BLOSUM62.dat completed successfully. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ END /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@